


This Is What I Live For

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Series: Monsters and Madmen [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Dark, Edgeplay, Gang!AU, Gunplay, I regret everything, Knifeplay, M/M, Smut, This shouldn't exist, but it does, everyone is insane, kinks everywhere, not safe for life, vanoss has a filthy depraved mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanoss had always known Cartoonz loved guns, but this was on a totally different level. </p><p>Or, the one where Vanoss finds out just how much Cartoonz can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What I Live For

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try this at home. Don't play with loaded guns. This isn't safe or sane and if you do one thing wrong you could die. So don't try it, yeah? (:

“He’ll sooner take his .45 and blow your brains out than take a goddamn order from anyone who he don’t respect. And to get his respect you gotta take control Vanoss.” The taller man had pronounced his name Vin-oss, and he barely resisted rolling his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, getting up and tugging on his jacket over his broad shoulders before turning to face the other man. 

"Because I like it here, and I want to stay," The man answered, and Vanoss sighed and motioned towards the door.

“Let’s go then.”

The elevator dinged as it hit the second lowest floor, and as the smooth metal doors slid open Vanoss strode out, the blue eyed man wandering out after him. Vanoss strode across the enormous room, heading for a large metal door set into the wall of a game room. He yanked open the door and the sound of a gun being fired imploded throughout the room, and the other man giggled. Vanoss shot him a nasty look over his shoulder and the man strutted in, Vanoss following him and locking the door with his thumbprint, safety protocols be damned.

He didn’t want them being interrupted. One wrong move could prove to be fatal. He turned his attention to the two men standing side by side, and his eyes met the taller one’s and Vanoss offered up a slow, cold smile to the older man. Cartoonz snorted and pointed his Kel-Tech KSG at the floor, a finger still wrapped around the trigger guard.

“He’s still tryna break me, ain’t he?” He grumbled, and Vanoss was wrapping his hands around the other man’s throat.

“You are going to submit, Cartoonz. I don’t care how long it takes, how many sessions. I don’t care if I have to break you down until you don’t have a soul. I will break you and make you submit,” He hissed, and Cartoonz snarled wordlessly at him.

“I want every weapon off of your body by the time I’m comfortable. Oh, and that’s an order, from your soon-to-be-boss” Vanoss ordered, turning his back and sliding off his shirt. No sense in getting the clean shirt dirty, and he folded it as he heard the familiar sound of magazines ejecting and slides being cleared, bullets raining down onto a smooth metal table. Vanoss turned as Cartoonz was stripping off his ankle holsters, and Vanoss raised an eyebrow silently. He carried an ankle holster too..but two of them? He glanced at the table and was mildly impressed. The man had been carrying the shotgun, a SCAR-17 slung across his back along with a double carry shoulder holster holding two .45′s and four ammo clips. He’d also had another two subcompact pistols in his ankle holsters, and he grinned treacherously at Vanoss.

“I don’t travel light,” He purred before stripping off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor. Vanoss caught a glimpse of black plastic tucked into his waistband and decided to let the other man think he didn’t see it. Luke turned back to face him, and Vanoss looked Cartoonz up and down, tapping his fingers on his forearm. Delirious hummed from behind them, and Cartoonz shot him a look and then Delirious was silent.

“Turn around, Cartoonz.” He barked, lazily rotating his index finger in the air. Cartoonz sighed and turned, and then Vanoss was sliding up behind the older man and sliding a hand up towards the back of his neck, and Cartoonz was frozen into place. Vanoss chuckled and slid the .22 out of Cartoonz’s waistband, flicking off the safety and pressing it against the indent at the back of the taller man’s skull, the tension in the room racketing up to a 100 in an instant. Cartoonz’s breathing was fast and hard and Vanoss wanted nothing more to fuck him like this, with a gun pressed to his head, and he groaned at the thought.

“Now that I have your…full attention,” Vanoss growled and Delirious was snarling behind them and Cartoonz shoved a hand out towards Delirious, and the other man’s eyes were snapping to his best friend’s, but he wasn’t stopping himself from striding up to Vanoss.

“You little fuckin’ bish-”

“DELIRIOUS,” Cartoonz roared, and the other man shut his mouth abruptly, his teeth clicking together. “You thought I didn’t know he was goin’ to put a gun to my head? Don’t do a damn thing unless he fuckin’ kills me.” Delirious stared at him, his blue eyes stormy and shook his head, stepping back.

“Fine.”

Vanoss smirked and raised the gun, his hot hand covering the back of Cartoonz’s neck. “Just hold still,” He purred before he was pointing the gun straight down the range and firing a shot before he cleared the magazine in a single barrage of shots. Cartoonz was trembling by the time the bangs were reporting through the air, and Vanoss was licking his lips.

“Yeah, you would like that wouldn’t you? God, you’re such a little fucking gun-slut.” Vanoss trailed his hand down the back of Cartoonz’s neck, sliding down to his hips before he was moving it back up and Cartoonz’s knees were shaking as Vanoss toyed with the older man.

“I’ll never be a gun-slut for you,” Cartoonz half-snarled, half-breathed, and Vanoss glanced down at the threaded-on suppressor, still blazing hot from the bullets being fired through it, and grinned wide and violent and Delirious was stepping towards him but it didn’t matter.

“We’ll see about that,” He snarled, and bent the older man over and pressed the blazing hot suppressor into the unmarked skin of his right shoulder blade, the older man convulsing in his grip and screaming and Vanoss was getting hard pathetically fast from the man’s screams, and as he yanked the suppressor away he felt the sharp edge of a knife against his throat.

“What good is a slave that doesn’t listen?” He mused, and Delirious grinned at him, his eyes dark and that monster inside of him was thisclose to the surface and Vanoss definitely like what he saw. 

“You better fuckin’ stop,” Delirious threatened, digging the blade into the tender skin of Vanoss’s throat, and Vanoss smirked at Delirious, his dark eyes bright with dangerous carnality.  
“What are you gonna do about it, clown?” He shot the man a wink and Delirious was growling at him and pressing the knife harder against his throat.

“I’ll fuckin’ slash your throat right fuckin’ here and now, you bitch,” Delirious snarled, and Vanoss grinned at him, slow and twisted.

“Yeah? Did you forget that I still got the gun in my hand? Did you forget that I carry guns on me at all times? Sure, you could get this one away from me, but you don’t stand a goddamn chance once I get free of you two fucking jokes,” Vanoss was whispering, his voice hoarse. Cartoonz shuddered in his grip at the way he sounded and Delirious was staring at him.

“All you have to do is submit, Cartoonz. Submit and I’ll make sure the pain goes away,” Vanoss breathed into the older man’s ear, digging his fingertips into the fresh wound and suppressing the need to moan as the man beneath him trembled. “Or don’t, and I’ll come up with another little lesson for you.”

Cartoonz was panting, his body split between shock and pure want. “I want. I want. I want,” He chanted, and as Delirious helped him stand up, Vanoss turned and picked up a double barrel .12 gage shot gun, and he picked up two rounds and broke the gun. He slid in the bullets, smiling down at Cartoonz all the while, and Cartoonz didn’t know what to think. He snapped the gun back together before handing it to Delirious.

Delirious stared at him, then turned and looked at Cartoonz and Cartoonz just nodded, his dark eyes a little too wide. The tall man blew out a sigh.

“Fuck you, Vanoss,” he snarled as he grabbed the gun and stepped back, waiting for Vanoss to give him the signal.

“You surrendering, Cartoonz?” Vanoss was pushing the .22’s barrel against the back of his skull and he groaned low in his throat. Jesus, he liked guns, but this….this was on a whole ‘nother level.

“Fuck it, yes ok. yes.” Cartoonz groaned, and Vanoss pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and rumbled a laugh.

“Good. Get on your back on the table. I want your head hanging off the edge, too.” He ordered and Cartoonz was stripping and climbing onto the table in the next moment, yelping when his bare ass hit the cold metal table.

“GodDAMN that’s fuckin’ freezin’,” He yelped, and then he was hissing as his burned shoulder touched the cold surface, and Delirious let out a giggle, stepping up to the side of the table and pressing the barrels of the shotgun against the other man’s temple.

“My little gunslut….” the younger man trailed off, dropping the .22 down onto the table and picking up a long-barreled Desert Eagle. Vanoss circled around to face the other man, dropping down to his knees and grabbing the man’s strong jaw in one hand.

“So, you like guns. I’ve seen you out there, when you’re with Delirious. Always a gun. How much of your life do you spend stick barrels against people’s skin? I’ve seen you stick them into mouths, Cartoonz. No hesitation. You know what I think? I think it’s my turn,” Vanoss purred, trailing the muzzle down the side of Cartoonz’s face, pushing it against his temple. The older man’s eyes were blown, now, and he knew that the older man was excited to do this, needed to do this. He trailed the gun back down his face, and tapped him lightly on the chin.

“Open up and take it, gun-slut,” He ordered, and as Cartoonz opened up his mouth, those dark eyes closing, Vanoss started working it into the other man’s mouth. He had to go slow, get the other man used to it, and as he got it halfway down Cartoonz throat he groaned, wetting his lips.

“I want to see you take it, want to see you choke on it, want to see you gag and when you pull off of it I better see spit, gunslut.” His words had Cartoonz moaning brokenly around the metal barrel that he was sucking on like a cock, his cheeks hollowing as he bobbed his head up and down. Vanoss had to admit that he looked hot as fuck with those pretty pink lips wrapped around the black metal, making soft sucking noises and when Vanoss pressed in the gun a certain way he could see it in his goddamn throat, going deeper and deeper and Vanoss was entranced by the sight.

“Fuckin’…..Jesus, Cartoonz,” Delirious growled, his fingers tightening around the stock of the shotgun, and he was swallowing, his mouth dry as Cartoonz let out a whimper at his voice.

“He takes it so goddamn good, don’t he? Such a good little whore. Kind of makes you wonder where he learned to take shit down his throat so good, and even manage to look pretty doing it,” Vanoss mused, and Cartoonz was staring up into his eyes, his cheeks flushing even pinker at the praise. Vanoss tightened his hand in the other man’s hair and pulled him slowly forward towards the gun, sinking it even deeper into his throat and then Cartoonz was choking on it, and Vanoss leaned in closer to his face, smiling darkly.

“Yeah, there we go…choke on it, bitch. Let me hear you gag,” He breathed, pushing it down as far as it would go, and Cartoonz had the entire barrel in his throat, his stretched pink lips rubbing against the trigger guard and he was finally gagging around it, and Vanoss smiled wickedly down at him, holding the gun in place as the older man’s gag reflex protested against the abuse it’d been receiving. Cartoonz’s eyes were panicky, and Vanoss sighed before he was sliding it out just as slow, long strands of saliva threading from the gun to Cartoonz’s empty mouth and Vanoss was resisting the urge to throw the gun over his shoulder as Cartoonz started to cough.

“Well, you didn’t disappoint me, gunslut. You did get it all nice and shiny. But don’t get too comfortable….I’m not done with you yet.” He flicked the safety on and placed the Desert Eagle down on the ground before he was stepping up to Delirious’s shoulder and cupping a large hand over one pale ear and whispering into it.

Cartoonz watched as Delirious’s expression danced from shocked to pleased to carnal, and he shivered as the dark blue eyes landed on his face and the red twisted as the insane man smiled slowly, and he was whimpering as his best friend pulled the shotguns’ barrels away from his head and handed the gun over to Vanoss. Vanoss broke it in half and slid out the bullets before he was snapping it together again and handing it back over to Delirious, and then Cartoonz couldn’t see the younger man as Vanoss stepped up to face him.

“So, gunslut, this is what’s going to happen. You’re gonna open up that filthy mouth for me, but you’re also gonna open up those slutty legs for Delirious and his…gun.” Vanoss’s hands were running over his throat, running along his jawline and Delirious was nudging his legs apart with slick hands and Cartoonz didn’t know who to focus on. Vanoss grinned down at him, and he was about to say something when he felt it.

Cold, unyielding metal, pushing against him, pushing into him, and the fact that a weapon used to kill was getting ready to be used to fuck him had him instantly shaking, his mind hazing over.

“What…oh fuck, oh shit, .” He breathed, and neither of the other two men said anything as Delirious pushed the gun into him slowly, pain shooting up into his spine and he was hissing against the burn. “Fuck..fuck..fuck..Delirious oh my FUCK,” he panted, and Delirious stopped pushing the barrels into him.

“S-” He started, but was stopped by Vanoss snarling at him, the younger man’s lips drawn back over his teeth, those black eyes dark and angry and hungry. 

“Don’t apologize to our little gunslut, Delirious. Look at him. He’s rock fucking hard. He wants this, Delirious, even if he’s not saying that he is. Do you want this, gunslut? You wanna be fucked with your favorite shotgun? Wanna feel that cold, cold metal hit your prostate and make you scream?”

“YES.” Cartoonz didn’t even have to think about it. He did want it, he wanted to lose control of himself for once. He’d always been in control, and now he wasn’t, and he liked it more than he thought he would. It was nice, not making all the decisions and as Delirious started slowly thrusting the gun into him he was moaning his encouragement to the younger man, the feeling of having something so deadly inside of him was making him hard, impossibly, achingly hard.

“Good. Now open up that pretty little mouth of yours, you fucking whore,” Vanoss commanded, and then the head of his dick was rubbing against Cartoonz’s slick lips. Cartoonz opened up his mouth obediently and then he sliding into Cartoonz’s throat and the older man was moaning even louder as Vanoss pushed all the way down into his throat and groaned. “Don’t get any smart ideas, slut, and just take it while I fuck your throat.”

Cartoonz wrapped a hand around the edge of the cold metal table and reached the other one towards Vanoss, desperate for something to grab onto and the tan Asian man lifted one of his hands off of Cartoonz’s head and guided it to the small of his back.

“Hold tight,” He said sternly before Delirious was giggling and Cartoonz was practically writhing around the dick in his mouth. Delirious had found his prostate and was rubbing the barrel side to side, side to side, side to side and then Vanoss was really face-fucking him, holding his head down and just letting his hips pump and Cartoonz couldn’t catch his breath, wasn’t really sure if he wanted to. And just when he thought he was going to pass out Delirious was leaning down, leaning over the shotgun in his hands and he was licking at the head of his cock.

And as he started to hyperventilate there he realized there was no way to tell them that it was all too much, that he was going to lose himself from all of this.

“He’s going to cum too fast if you suck his cock, Delirious,” Vanoss groaned, letting go of Luke’s face and leaning over the upper half of his body to grip at the sides of the table. Jesus, his mouth was hot and wet and his throat was tight, and the older man kept fucking swallowing, and every swallow made him want to just let go off all of his control and just fuck into that heat.

“You look like you’re bout to lose it, Vanoss,” Delirious hummed, and he was still fucking the gun into Luke at that same slow, steady pace with one hand, and he had the other wrapped around his own cock, matching pace with the hand controlling the gun, and Vanoss flashed his teeth at the older man and grabbed him up with one hand.

“That’s because I am, Delirious. I’m gonna fuck his goddamn skull. You obviously don’t know how good this little gun-slut is at sucking cock, because he’s been doing it for five minutes and I already just want to fuck his brains out of his mouth, ok?” He was snarling at the other man, and Delirious licked at his lips slowly before he was grinning.

“Do it, that’s what he’s there for, right?” He teased, and Vanoss growled and then he was letting go of Delirious and reaching down between his legs and grabbing the older man’s head, adjusting the angle of his head before he was letting go of his iron-clad control and using the other man’s mouth.

“Goddamn, that’s hot,” Delirious was groaning, watching with wide eyes as Vanoss’s hips pistoned back and forth, faster than he’d actually thought possible and Cartoonz was groaning and moaning and choking around the dick in his throat. Delirious forced his eyes back down and smirked, pulling the gun out of the man completely and digging into his pocket and slipping out his knife. He hmmed and pushed the gun back in, slow as could be, opening his favorite knife with the push of a button before he was trailing it up Cartoonz’s thigh and Delirious laughed when he heard Vanoss curse at the sight of the weapon.

“How bout you give him a ‘lil air there, Vanoss? I’m gonna show you somethin’ that’s gonna make you shiver,” The older man purred, giving the other man the filthiest look Vanoss had ever seen, and he groaned and pulled his dick out of the mouth underneath him, groaning when he heard the man struggling to catch his breath, his chest heaving until he finally caught it, and then Cartoonz was coughing.

“Catch your breath, baby?” Delirious teased, and Cartoonz’s head snapped up off the edge of the table, and Vanoss grabbed his wrists with both hands.

“Baby?” His voice was so hoarse and low that Delirious wanted to hear it moaning his name, and he licked his lips before he was answering the other man, his eyes glued to the other man’s.

“Let me hear you call me Daddy, baby. Daddy Delirious,” He breathed, winking at the other man’s dumbfounded, lust filled face.

“Oh, FUCK.” Vanoss growled, and Cartoonz was smirking back at him, and it was always a game with them wasn’t it? And then Delirious was slicing up Cartoonz’s thigh, and then he was twisting that gun up into the older man with his other hand,twisting it against that spot, and he watched as the older man’s muscles locked up, his mouth falling open, and Delirious was grinning again, bright and hard.

“C’mon baby. Just once, just this once I promise,” He breathed, and Cartoonz moaned as he twisted the barrel into him again, and Vanoss’s grip was going to leave bruises on his wrists from how tight he was holding them.

“Daddy…Daddy Delirious,” He whispered, and then he was moaning as Delirious swallowed him down, slowly twisting the shotgun up into him, and things got worse as Vanoss slid two fingers into his mouth and hooked them into his cheek, dragging his head back down, and he was pushing into the other man’s mouth and sliding his fingers out in one smooth move.

“Not that I don’t want to hear that mouth of yours…no, wait, I don’t,” He laughed as Cartoonz took him all the way down, and he was building up the pace when Delirious pulled off of Cartoonz’s dick and pushed the gun in even further and they both watched as the older man’s body gave a jerk, and Delirious kept hitting it. Delirious grinned at Vanoss and then he was swallowing Cartoonz’s cock back down and Vanoss was pinching the man’s nose closed with a sharp grin.

“I’d rather just watch the life drain out of you..” He hissed, and the only warning that Delirious had before cum was flooding his mouth was the way Cartoonz’s hips snapped upward. Vanoss could feel the scream trying to come up out of the other man’s throat and pulled out, releasing the man’s nostrils and the other man was a panting, crying mess.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, what, fuck, Delirious, shit, I-I-I,” He was crying, and Delirious answered the other man by pulling out the shotgun and tossing it on to the floor behind him, and then he was stepping up and grabbing the other man’s hip, pulling lube out from underneath the table and pouring some in his hand. He put the lube back and then he was grinning down at the other man.

“You liked it, don’t lie Cartoonz. You like bein’ a whore, don’t you? Save your cryin’ for someone that gives a shit. All I wanna do is fill your slutty hole with my cum, so just save it. Actually, Vanoss, let’s show this little slut just how much he likes bein’ a whore,” He taunted, driving into the older man, and as Cartoonz moaned, Vanoss was pushing back into his mouth, and it was cut off with a humpf sound before they heard the sound of choking.

“He did sound beautiful crying though,” Vanoss remarked, leaning over the table again and gripping the edges. He rolled his hips and hummed at the lack of resistance before snapping them towards the mouth underneath him, and as he felt himself slip past Cartoonz tonsils he started thrusting into him faster. “This your first time ever topping?”

“No,” Delirious growled, and then he grinned down at the dick between them. “Well, look who’s still hard. What a little slut, I told you Vanoss.”

“He’s going to be a cum-slut soon,” Vanoss snarled, and he was losing control of his thrusts and Delirious laughed, and then Vanoss was wordlessly snarling and growling and it was the hottest shit Delirious had ever seen.

“You’re going to be a cumdumpster, a fucking toy, something for me to fill with my cum and toss on the floor, you got me, slut? Gonna use you and toss you and strip you of your name. You’re just our little fucking slut, Cartoonz. That’s the last time you’ll ever hear that name, I promise. You ready for it?? I’m going to drown you in my fucking cum, whore. Now take it all, take it, just fucking take it,” and everything else he was going to say died on his lips as those powerful hips snapped forward two more times and the cum-slut underneath him was swallowing his cum down from around his dick and his head was falling forward, his breathing shaky. He paused there for a second before he was pulling out of the man’s mouth and collapsing into one of the two chairs in the room.

Delirious groaned and stopped lazily thrusting, picking up his pace. He was the last one and he wasn’t going to last long anyway, not with the way the image of his best friend getting throat fucked floating around in his mind. He wrapped a hand around the other man’s dick as an afterthought, and he heard the choked moan fall from Cartoonz’s lips and smirked.

“Come on, slut. Come for us again,” He growled and he was pulling the older man’s legs up and wrapping them around his neck. “You’re gonna cum, I swear,” He breathed, and then he was slamming into him, the angle just right for hitting his prostate and his thumb was rubbing over the slit in the head of the man’s dick and it was too much for the older man and was coming, again, for the second time in ten minutes.

This time he came with a rasping gasp, and it set off the man inside him, and as he came he slid his knife across those hard abs that were covered in cum and sweat, blood spilling out. And as he pulled out of the bearded man he swiped his tongue across those abs and licked up some of the blood, smiling down at the older man, who grinned back darkly at him, his breathing calming down.

“Welcome to the Gang, boys,” Vanoss purred from his sprawled out position on the chair, and Delirious couldn’t help it. He laughed.


End file.
